The Story of Joan Brown
by phannie1973
Summary: Joan Brown is the "angel" of her family. That might be a problem when she meets certain officer, that changes her mind. -Suck at summaries, first story-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or her crew or passengers, I only own Joan Brown snd her family, created on my immagination.**

**Author note: I'm kind of new at this, so please don't be mean, and tell me what you think of it.**

**April 14, 1913**

I was staring out the window, thinking. Just thinking.

It's been over a year, I should have forgotten it already.

I mean, it's not like I've known him that long. I've just met him.

But still, I loved him. He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

But he's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it.

**April 15, 1913**

I woke up late, again. Still, with regret in my chest, but I ignored it, and I went to change clothes and get ready, today is the day, today I'm going to visit him.

I stared at the grave, that damn grave.

There he is, he is buried in it, and I couldn't do anything but stared at it.

I didn't cry, but I didn't say a word either.

I just read the script for the fifth time:

_"In loving memory of James Paul Moody_

_Born August 21st. 1887_

_Gave up his life_

_In the Wreck of the S. S. "Titanic"_

_April 15th 1912_

_Greater Love Hath No Man than This,_

_That A Man Lay Down His Life for His Friends"_

Suddenly, flashbacks, of the events of those days came to my mind, as I remembered how my life was before I met him.

My name is Joan Frances Lowe, and this is the story of my life…

**Sooo... what do you think? Reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1**

I think I should start by introducing myself. My name is Joan Frances Lowe, I'm 20 years old. I'm married, to my savior Harold Lowe.

I'm not ugly, but I'm not drop dead gorgeous. I'm pretty that's it. I'm rather petite, and I have brown curly hair, and blue eyes.

I was born on June 19, 1893 in Dewsbury, England. My family wasn't rich, but we weren't poor, we were really, really happy.

In my childhood, since I was only child, I used to have every kind of porcelain dolls. I really loved them, and I had a huge collection, but my favorite one was "Amy", she was a beautiful doll. Her hair was blonde, and she had blue eyes. I always had her with me.

When I was 13 years old, my grandmother gave me a locket with the shape of an owl; I wear it all the time. And I still do.

By the time that I was 15 my whole life changed. My parents died in a house fire, and that's when my aunt Evelyn and my uncle Charles enter in my life. They were rich, very actually, so as a consequence, I had to start acting like a first class lady.

I still remember, the first time that they took me out. I really thought that my aunt would get a nosebleed. It was really funny to see how she was trying to make me sit properly, drink tea properly, eating properly. But I just couldn't do it. I really liked to be myself, and I'm still being myself, I never really changed.

Anyway, on March 17th, 1912 I received the news that I was engaged, against my own will of course, to some old rich man named John Anderson. You could imagine my face when they told me this. I really didn't wanted to get married, but I had no choice, my uncle and aunt took me when I needed it. And I couldn't reject it, and they knew I wouldn't.

John Anderson, also known as the most pervert, boring, and stupid man ever, seriously, and he weren't even handsome! I recall now the day we met. It was a nice sunny day, well it was until he showed up, and he came towards me and Aunt Evelyn:

"Good afternoon Evelyn", he said

"Good afternoon John" answered my aunt.

He then looked at me.

"And this should be little Joan", little? , what am I five? "I'm honored to meet you darling" he kissed my hand and winked, (seriously? Ugh!)

"Yeah, you too" I lied (of course I did), taking my hand away from his lips (eww!)

"So, my lady, would you like an ice-cream?"

That was our first encounter, romantic, huh? Not really, actually it scared me.

Well, the good, no, best part of the engagement thing was that the wedding was going to be on America, and that meant only one thing, boarding _Titanic._

Titanic, the ship of dreams, the unsinkable ship, as they called her, well let me tell you one thing, she was the ship of dreams, indeed, but I never thought that she was unsinkable.

Anyway, back to my story, we boarded _Titanic_ on April 10th 1912, in Southampton at 11:00 am, I still remember that day, as if it were yesterday.

**Southampton, April 10****th**

**11:00am**

A huge crowd, stands in front of the biggest ship ever built. A little girl is holding her porcelain doll, and is in the arms of her father.

"Big boat, huh?" her father asks her

"Daddy is a ship!" the little girl exclaims

"You're right" her daddy says

Suddenly, the honk of a car is heard, the little girl turns around and sees a black Renault with silver lining parks, about 20 meters, from her and her family.

She keeps looking, and as the door of the car opens, she sees beautiful young lady steps out of it.

Her name is Joan Frances Brown, Jo for short. She stands in front of the huge ship in front of her, until her aunt steps out of the car

"Stand like a lady, not like a boy!" she hisses at her

Joan just rolls her eyes "Sure aunt Evelyn"

She is wonderstruck by the size and luxury of Titanic, she is so overwhelmed, that she didn't notice her fiancée's hands on her waist until he speaks to her.

"You look really nice today" he tells her, she just tries to push him away.

"Is everything alright?" her uncle Charles steps in

"Yes, sir everything is fine" her fiancée, John Anderson says.

As they walk into the ship, Joan is just thinking to herself, "How did I get myself into this? Do I really want this?'' She didn't notice that they have already reached the gate and the eyes of certain officer on her.

Sixth Officer James Moody stands by the gate of the third class passengers, as he waits for more of them.

He just keeps watching around, until he sees the most beautiful girl he ever saw, he looks at her and sees nothing but sadness in her eyes. He keeps looking until he notices the arm of a man around hers.

He sighs, disappointed, deep inside he thought that he might have had a chance with her.

**Please, be honest :D**


End file.
